


灵魂的味道

by XinghaiJingfei



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinghaiJingfei/pseuds/XinghaiJingfei
Summary: ·不定期掉落车，原著背景·几个短篇拼起来的中篇·有私设，伏地魔出现时间提前，有自创魔咒，“蜂蜜女士”是跟“蜂蜜公爵”差不多的糖果店。·甜，拿命保证HE





	灵魂的味道

**Author's Note:**

> ·不定期掉落车，原著背景  
·几个短篇拼起来的中篇  
·有私设，伏地魔出现时间提前，有自创魔咒，“蜂蜜女士”是跟“蜂蜜公爵”差不多的糖果店。  
·甜，拿命保证HE

阿不思·邓布利多为什么爱吃柠檬雪宝？

夏日，戈德里克山谷。  
“盖勒特，我们去买糖吧。”阿不思吞下最后一颗糖，拉着盖勒特的手，说道。  
盖勒特微微叹气，想着面前这人简直不像是大他两岁的成年人。  
这还是刚刚那个一本正经改进铁甲咒的阿不思吗？  
阿不思见一招不行，又换一招，正色道：“我是给阿列安娜买的，她最喜欢吃蜂蜜女士做的糖了，作为她的哥哥，我应当……”  
“作为她的哥哥，你应当做好表率，别吃那么多甜食。”盖勒特截断了邓布利多的话。  
到底谁才是年纪小的那个人啊！  
阿不思只好使出了最后一招。他拿起魔杖，小声地念出一个咒语——  
“柠檬花开！”  
魔杖上开出一朵柠檬花。花上的露珠在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光，仿佛这朵柠檬花是刚从戈德里克山谷的某棵柠檬树上摘下来的。  
阿不思把柠檬花从魔杖上取下，别在盖勒特的衣领上，故意凑近盖勒特，在他的耳边用气声说道：“盖尔，你看我都送了你一朵柠檬花了，你就陪我去买柠檬雪宝吧。”  
“谁稀罕这朵花……”盖勒特明面上嫌弃，暗地里却为这朵花施了一个无声的保鲜魔咒。  
阿不思显然注意到了盖勒特身上的魔力波动，知道自己已经成功了，高兴地抓住盖勒特的手，一挥魔杖：  
“幻影移形！”  
下一秒，他们便出现在蜂蜜女士的甜品店门口。  
阿不思推门进店时，盖勒特问他：“阿尔，你想买糖自己来就行了，为什么非要拉上我一起？”  
“因为本店的新品只能卖给结伴而来的情侣。”回答盖勒特的不是阿不思，而是店主人蜂蜜女士，“阿不思昨日独自来过一次，可惜我让他空手而归了。”  
阿不思走到蜂蜜女士面前，微笑着说：“于是我今天把他带过来了。”  
蜂蜜女士打量着盖勒特，不带任何歧视与鄙夷，由衷地感叹道：“是个不错的小伙子——难怪阿不思看不上霍格沃兹的校花，原来是有你在。”  
虽然盖勒特遇见阿不思已经是阿不思毕业后的事了，不过他并不想给蜂蜜女士解释，而是坏心眼地越描越黑：“是的，阿不思上学那几年心里只有我。”  
阿不思觉得再放任盖勒特和蜂蜜女士聊下去，不知道们会聊出什么幺蛾子，赶快打断他们：“蜂蜜女士，糖……”  
蜂蜜女士一拍脑袋，想起自己还在做生意，于是从柜台上取下一个白色的盒子，递给邓布利多：“恋人的味道，一盒七颗糖，要相恋的人一起吃才会尝出对方的味道，价格嘛……一个金加隆。”  
邓布利多布咋舌：“这也太贵了！”  
盖勒特出自贵族，即使退学来到戈德里克，身上也不缺金加隆。他直接替阿不思付了钱，把糖塞在他怀里，谢过蜂蜜女士后，匆匆幻影移形带走了阿不思。  
因为盖勒特太过仓促，阿不思落地时没站稳，扑到盖勒特怀里，又把盖勒特推开，背部撞上一棵树。阿不思抬头，发现是一棵刚刚开了花的柠檬树。  
阿不思问：“你怎么这么着急？”  
盖勒特打开糖盒，取出两颗透明的糖，把其中一颗递给阿不思，说：“因为我想尝尝阿尔的味道。”  
阿不思笑了笑，同盖勒特一起吃下了这颗糖。  
糖入口即化，像白水一般，没有任何味道。  
盖勒特有些生气，阿不思而却若有所思地摸着下巴，看向盒中剩下的五颗糖。  
如果要两个人一起吃，为什么糖的个数是奇数？  
阿不思突然想明白什么似的，脸有些泛红，但他还是拿起一颗糖，咬住，吻上了盖勒特。  
阿不思用唇舌把糖送到盖勒特的口中。糖化成糖浆，迸发出柠檬雪宝的味道，酸酸甜甜的，令阿不思不由自主地更深入地吮吸盖勒特的舌头，企图尝到更多的柠檬酸甜。  
盖勒特对于这番主动非常高兴，他向来希望阿不思主动一点，别老是摆出一副好学生的正经样。他很激动地回吻，在阿不思的唇舌间尝到了蜜桃的味道。他感觉到阿不思渴望更深一步，便按住了他的后颈，让对方离自己更近一点，恨不得把他融在自己的身体里。  
一吻毕，两人稍稍分开，微微喘气，脸红不已，嘴唇上牵起没来得及抿去的丝线，纯情又淫靡。阿不思鬼使神差似的舔了舔，再次尝到了盖勒特的味道，笑着说：“盖尔的味道，是柠檬雪宝味。”  
“阿尔是蜜桃的味道。”盖勒特又咬了一下阿不思的下嘴唇，说，“不过既然已经到了这份儿上，我还想尝尝阿尔其他地方的味道。”  
聪明的阿不思怎么会听不出来盖勒特的言外之意，他的脸更红了，气息越发不稳：“可……这里是外面，而且是白天。”  
“那又如何？”盖勒特挥杖施了一个空间咒语，让外面的人看不到空间咒语范围内的人，而里面的人也能享受阳光与柠檬树上朦胧的花香。  
盖勒特看着被这个吻挑起情欲的阿不思，本想不施这个魔咒，就让阿不思好学生的外表在光天化日之下被他撕得粉碎，让阿不思完完全全把真实的自己暴露在自己面前。  
盖勒特·格林德沃要的，是一个对他毫无保留的阿不思·邓布利多。  
可惜他不能一蹴而就，况且要是自己不施这个魔咒，阿不思兴许就不会同意了。  
下次再说吧。盖勒特想着，在阿不思的默许下解开了他上衣的扣子，亲吻他白皙的脖颈。爱学习的阿不思常常把自己关在图书馆里，不怎么晒到阳光，所以他的脖颈很白，被盖勒特稍稍一吸就显出一片红痕。  
盖勒特向下舔吻，故意在阿不思的胸口前轻轻地舔着，也不深入。阿不思想要盖勒特像之前在谷仓里那样狠狠地吮吸自己的乳尖，下意识向盖勒特靠去，却被他躲开了。盖勒特一脸坏笑地看了一眼阿不思，暗示阿不思自己已经看穿了他的小心思。阿不思被他这一眼看得有些恼羞成怒，不轻不重地踢了踢盖勒特的脚。  
“我的阿尔等不及了呢……”盖勒特故意拖长了尾音。阿不思知道在现在这种场合自己是赢不了他的，便用右臂遮住了脸，掩饰自己的羞怒。  
盖勒特继续向下，在阿不思的腹部逡巡。腰腹处是阿不思的一个敏感地带，格林德沃的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的小腹时，阿不思不禁颤抖，热流向下涌去，裤子上的凸起更明显了。  
“你到底……”阿不思话还没说完，就被盖勒特猛地扒下裤子，含住阴茎。阿不思一手抓着地上的青草，一手捂住嘴，不让自己发出奇怪的声音。  
盖勒特一边富有技巧地用舌头舔舐着阿不思的阴茎，一边把阿不思放在嘴上的手拽开。阿不思固执地紧咬嘴唇，不愿意在光天化日之下发出淫荡的叫喊。  
盖勒特把手指伸入阿不思的嘴中搅弄，逼迫他张开嘴，又为他做了几个深喉。阿不思终是忍不住，断断续续地呻吟着。本能迫使他想要更多，他抓住青草的手放在了盖勒特的头发上，下意识催促盖勒特。盖勒特得到这个信号后更兴奋了，更加卖力地舔舐阴茎，有技巧地剐蹭着阿不思大腿内侧的软肉，惹着阿不思抓紧了盖勒特那一头金发。来自头皮的疼痛刺激了盖勒特，狠狠地吸了一下阿不思的阴茎。  
“啊……盖尔……”阿不思感觉自己快到了，想推开盖勒特，又贪恋下身的愉悦，舍不得推开他。  
盖勒特也觉察到了阿不思即将到达高潮，便把手从阿不思的嘴里抽出来，掐住阿不思的腰，不让他从自己的口中抽离。  
阿不思抓住最后一丝理智，硬是把阴茎从盖勒特口中抽出大半，可没料到盖勒特此时猛地一吸前端。  
“啊！”阿不思尖叫着射了盖勒特一脸，有的还落在了盖勒特口中。  
高潮过后的阿不思瘫软在草地上，无力地喘气。盖勒特趁机趴在阿不思身上，吻上阿不思的嘴。柠檬和精液的味道在阿不思口中混合，刺激着阿不思的感官。盖勒特和阿不思一番缠绵后，放开了他，在他耳边说：“蜜桃味的阿尔，嗯……有点腥，不过——我喜欢。”  
“盖勒特·格林德沃！”阿不思感觉自己被压了一筹，不甘心地对自己的恋人吼道。  
他感受到盖勒特还硬着，心生一计，便一用力，把盖勒特压在身下，学着盖勒特的样子，拉开盖勒特的裤子，舔舐着他的阴茎。  
“阿尔，你……”盖勒特被这突如其来的刺激打乱了手脚，只想在阿不思的口中横冲直撞。  
阿不思抬起头，用他那刚刚被欺负得有些泛红的眼睛挑衅地看着盖勒特，顺便为盖勒特做了几个深喉。  
盖勒特被他这番举动弄得欲火难忍。他从阿不思口中抽出，拿起魔杖，撑开阿不思的后穴，对着柔软的内部念出咒语：“清水如泉。”  
不知盖勒特对咒语的何处动了手脚，出来的不是清泉，而是一股股润滑剂。盖勒特借着润滑剂，直接向阿不思的后穴捅进一根手指，快速地抽插着。  
阿不思的不应期过去，阴茎又有起立之势。盖勒特见此，又插入第二根手指，在阿不思的后穴里搅动，不怀好意地撑大里面的空间。  
阿不思难受地扭动着腰部，用脚勾住盖勒特的脚踝，暗示他快一点。  
盖勒特当然明白了邓布利多的暗示，随即插入第三根手指。这次他放慢了速度，故意在后穴里磨蹭，就是不肯给阿不思一个痛快。  
他就是想看到阿不思欲求不满的样子。  
“盖……盖尔……我想要……”阿不思的脚环上盖勒特的腰，把自己往盖勒特怀里送。  
十六岁的盖勒特哪里忍得了这种邀请？他立马抽出手指，把阿不思的腿抬到自己的肩上，让他的后穴完全暴露在自己面前，随即换上自己早就硬起来的阴茎，对着阿不思的后穴，用力插入，几乎没进一半。  
“呜……”阿不思疼得眼泪汪在眼眶中。  
盖勒特搂住他，轻轻舔去他眼角快要滴落的眼泪，身下暂时没有动作，想让阿不思好好适应一下。  
最初的异物感渐渐消失，取而代之的是难以忍受的酥麻。阿不思的阴茎又一次完全挺立起来，他的手伸下去抚慰自己，想疏解一下欲望。  
盖勒特发现了他的小动作，知道阿不思已经适应了。他俯下身，在阿不思的耳边说道：“忍不住了？”  
说完，他还还舔了舔阿不思的耳垂，满意地感受着阿不思轻微的颤抖。  
“是……”  
盖勒特猛然挺腰，猝不及防地顶到了阿不思的深处。  
“啊！”阿不思发出连自己都觉得羞耻的声音，双腿加紧了盖勒特的腰，后穴情不自禁地收缩，兴奋地夹住了体内的硬物。  
盖勒特被这突如其来的刺激激得闷哼一声，双手掐住阿 不思的腰，大开大合地操起阿不思。  
“阿尔，你知道吗？你里面好紧……”  
“呜啊……”阿不思听到这句下流话，不禁发出痛苦而快乐的叫喊，“盖尔……别说了……”  
盖勒特继续在阿不思体内抽动，每次前顶都能顶到阿不思的敏感处。呻吟不停地从阿不思的嘴边外泄，紧紧地抓住散落在地上的衣物，企图把汹涌的快感发泄出来。他扭动腰部，迎合盖勒特的动作，阴茎在盖勒特的小腹上摩擦，渴望得到更多。  
盖勒特的唇舌在阿不思白皙的皮肤上吮吸出一个个带有强烈占有欲的红痕，双手在他的翘臀上狠命揉捏，下身兴奋地抽插，贪婪地索要。  
伴随着一声尖叫，阿不思抱紧盖勒特，射了出来。白浊洒在两人身上，淫靡万分。  
淫靡的呻吟，诱人的吻痕，泛红的眼眶，因高潮而猛然夹紧的后穴以及阿不思本身对盖勒特的诱惑，让盖勒特加快了速度，几次深顶后，释放在了阿不思的后穴里面。盖勒特继续在阿不思的后穴里抽插了几下，把自己的精液涂满了甬道后，因为贪恋阿不思里面的感觉，迟迟不肯抽出。  
快感褪去，身体内的饱胀感让阿不思回忆起自己刚才的不堪，挣扎着让盖勒特出去，可高潮过后的他一点力气都没有，这点挣扎对盖勒特来说无异于瘙痒。  
盖勒特把阿不思紧紧地圈在怀里，把头埋在阿不思的脖颈里，享受着他的气息，然后抬起头来，向阿不思索要了一个甜蜜的吻。  
唇舌交缠后，阿不思狡黠地笑着，学着盖勒特之前的语气：“柠檬味的盖尔，有点腥——”  
“不过，阿尔喜欢，对吧？”盖勒特顶了顶阿不思，“还是说，你还想再来一次？”  
“不不不。”阿不思回复了一点力气，总算让盖勒特从自己身体里出去了。没有了阻挡物，刚刚射进去的液体顺着大腿根流出，阿不思脸一红，慌忙拿起魔杖，对自己念出“清理一新”，却被盖勒特用“万咒皆终”挡了回去。  
“让我来。”盖勒特坏笑着拿起阿不思的内裤，擦拭着流出来的液体，有意无意地触碰着阿不思的敏感点。  
“一边儿去！”阿不思推开盖勒特，对自己用出清理咒，一边穿衣服一边对盖勒特说，“时间差不多了，我还得回去照顾阿列安娜和阿不福思。”  
盖勒特为阿不思扣上衬衫最上边的扣子，整理好衣领，才开始慢吞吞地穿自己的衣服：“阿尔，你说，我要是告诉那个山羊小子，他那一表人才的哥哥被我在树下操熟了，会是怎么一个表情？”  
阿不思把盖勒特的裤子扔到他脸上：“你敢！”  
盖勒特哈哈大笑：“我怎么会把你只属于我的那一面给别人看呢？”  
你的微笑，你的淫叫，你的爱意，你的味道，都只能给我一个人。  
夕阳西下，他们并肩走回家，阳光把他们的影子映在草地上。  
盖勒特不小心碰到阿不思的手，借机就牵上了，为自己的小聪明偷着乐。  
阿不思对着盖勒特笑了笑，随即甩开他的手。  
盖勒特还没来得及说什么，阿不思就挽上了他的手臂。  
盖勒特笑得更开心了，顺便在阿不思嘴上亲了一下。

直到晚上盖勒特躺在自己的床上时，都还在回味着下午那场带着甜腥味的性事。不过下午耗费了太多体力，盖勒特很快就进入了梦乡。  
皎月高升，清冷的月光凝在窗台上，平白无故地增添了几分不应有的寒意。盖勒特突然从梦中惊醒，立即起身，跌跌撞撞地来到书桌前，慌乱地翻找着某件东西。  
月光映出了他脸上的恐惧。  
终于，他在阿不思给他写的一堆书信下，抽出一张泛黄的牛皮纸，上面写满了晦涩的文字。  
梦中的预言提醒他，时间到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不要担心！后续是糖！
> 
> 盖勒特做了什么梦暂且不说，不过我们可以说一下阿不思做的梦。  
阿不思梦见自己老了之后再麻瓜界开了家商店，专门卖盖勒特的味道——  
品牌名叫AD盖。  
对，又甜又腥的柠檬味。  
（没有逆cp的意思，只是喝AD钙时想到了这个，差点呛住了）


End file.
